The Best Valentine's Day Ever
by AbbieStorm
Summary: It's valentines day and Annabeth doesn't want anything to do with it, but Percy has other plans! *** Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form! I'm just a huge fan!***


Valentine's day fanfic!

Hey everyone I thought that I would just make a cute little valentine's day Percy Jackson one shot! P.S. this takes place after TLO.

I am introducing a new character that I will be writing more stories about in the near future.

Abbie Storm Blake:

-Shoulder length wavy/curly brown hair

-Bright icy blue eyes

-Very happy

-loves rock music

- Always wears skinny jeans

-Daughter of Apollo

-Has a leather string bracelet that transforms into a bow

-A necklace that transforms into an unlimited supply of arrows

-Dating Nico di Angelo

-is in marching, jazz, and pep band

- Plays clarinet, trumpet, and alto saxophone

-loves reading even though she is dyslexic

-gets really good grades

-doesn't let anyone, other than Nico, call her Abbie. Insists on being called Storm

~~~~3~~~~3~~~~

Annabeth's POV

My best friend Abbie , daughter of Apollo, and I were riding the bus to school on a foggy February morning. But not just any February morning- February 14th to be exact. Valentine's Day.

Romance has never been my thing. I shuddered. "What's up?" Abbie asked noticing my unsettled expression.

"Valentine's day."

She laughed and the people in the seat in front of us looked back. "I hope Nico and Percy don't do anything big. I would be just fine hanging out with Nico in the underworld for a bit," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Percy said that they weren't going to do anything, but of course, I don't believe him." We had arrived at school.

She smiled and her icy blue eyes lit up, "they are going to embarrass us big time!"

I huffed. I really didn't want that to happen, but I'm dating a Seaweed Brain so what do you expect?

We had no idea just how bad it was really going to be.

Abbie's POV

After we climbed down the bus steps and started the frigid journey from the bus to the warmth of the school building, I couldn't help but notice all the couples kissing and boys giving girls flowers and whispers of 'I love you' all around. I rolled my eyes. Seriously people? You don't know what love is! All of you will most likely break up in the next week, or something! No, love is going through hell to be with the one that makes you laugh when all you want to do is cry! Just look at Percy and Annabeth! They fought freaking titans together and they both almost lost their lives! They know what love is!

"You look really angry," Annabeth joked with a smirk.

I realised I had been scowling. "People annoy me," I almost yelled. Did I mention a might have a slight anger issue.

"You and Nico are loners, always hating everyone," she smiled.

We finally made it to the building. It wasn't anything special, just a red brick building with huge white trim windows on each of its 3 stories.

Then some idiot ran through the door, slipped, and fell right on top of me. As he stood, the bottom of his shoe smashed against my leg. I growled. He got mud on my favorite pair of jeans! They were light green and I was wearing them with a yellow, green, purple, blue, and white striped sweater.

He backed away slowly, seeing my anger. I balled my fist and he yelped then ran in the opposite direction. I laughed.

Annabeth just rolled her stormy grey eyes.

"If you keep doing that everyone in this school will be scared of you, Storm!" She exclaimed.

We made it to our usual spot where we waited for the bell to ring every morning.

We sat there for a minute watching other students walk by, then a few girls who were standing by the front doors gasped really loud. I looked at Annabeth with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged, then got up and pulled me to the doors.

I gasped like the other girls. There was a long, black limo parked out front. The paint job shined in the rising sun.

Then two guys stepped out; they were in tuxedos with sunglasses. One was taller with more muscle, with messy black hair, and a mischievous grin. The other was a bit shorter with black hair going down to his neck, and a smirk.

Crap, I thought. Annabeth looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"I might actually kill them," she whispered to me.

They started toward the doors. Everyone moved to make a pathway for them. The girls looked they might faint. "Oh my gosh! They are so hot!" I heard one girl say to her friend.

The two guys made it to the door and walked in.

"Hello," said the taller one, "We are looking for Annabeth Chase and Storm Blake!"

Everyone looked to us. We both blushed bright red. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth exclaimed. He just smiled.

They then proceeded to walk to us and pull us to the limo.

"Where are you taking us?!" I screamed.

Percy and Nico stopped. "People are gonna think we're kidnapping you," Percy said. Nico laughed. They continued to pull us to the limo.

Annabeth's POV:

Once we got into the limo, it pulled away from the school. I was mad that we were going to miss it, but glad that I got to spend time with Percy. I'm still mad at him, too, though.

"Let me ask this question again, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?"

Nico, who was sitting next to Storm said, "Chill, Abbie, you will see eventually. It's a surprise!"

Ugh. I didn't want either of them to do anything big, but here we are...

We traveled in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay," Nico said, "Close your eyes, and no peaking!"

I closed my eyes and waited for Percy to lead me out of the limo. I heard the car door open and someone step out. Then I felt a tug on my hand. I slowly stepped from the car and opened my eyes.

"Not yet!" Percy cried and covered my eyes with his hands before I could see anything. I huffed. I don't get why Percy and Nico are doing this, I mean they both know that Storm and I hate Valentines Day. I'm sure Storm would rather go die in a hole then celebrate V-Day. I heard her complain as Percy and Nico walked us along.

We seemed to be walking forever, and when I was about to voice my discomfort, when we suddenly stopped.

"Okay open your eyes!" Nico called from somewhere to my right. Percy took his hands off my eyes and I gasped. We were in front of a small diner. Off to the left of it were a few picnic tables under an awning with candles and all the breakfast foods you could think of!

"Right this way, ladies," Percy said and took my hand, while Nico took Storm's. They led us to the pavilion and sat us down.

"Well enjoy!" Nico said with a smile.

"I guess this isn't too bad," Storm muttered.

Percy smiled, "this is only the first part of your gift! There are loads to come!"

Seriously. Ugh.

We ate to our hearts' content. Nico pulled Storm off somewhere and Percy took my hand.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm mad at you,"

"I know," he smiled then whisked me off behind the diner.

"Where are you taking me now?" I demanded.

He smiled and headed towards the woods at the edge of the property. Once we were in the cover of the woods, he stopped and turned towards me. "I want this day to be special," as he said this, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. My heart started beating faster.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

He blocked my lips with his hand, "not yet." He whispered.

He then proceeded to pick me up, bridal style and continue to carry my deeper into the woods.

I laid my head against his chest and enjoyed the ride.

We stopped at a small pond. He put me down, but kept his arms around me. I smiled and tried to kiss him again. He let go and side stepped.

Laughing at my confused stare, Percy said again, "Not yet." He bent behind a tree and pulled out two things.

One was a blanket that he spread out on the ground. The other was a single rose. He sat on the blanket and patted the spot next to him.

I sighed and walked over. After I sat down, he handed me the rose. I smiled, but then it morphed into a glare. "Can I kiss you yet, Seaweed Brain?"

He looked at the water not responding. He seemed almost... Nervous...? I moved into his line of sight, sat on his lap with my legs rapping round his torso.

"Hellooo?" I called and waved my hand in front of his face. His eyes came into focus and he smirked.

"Hey there," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was soft at first, and then it became a little more heated. Percy laid down, so I was on top of him now.

We broke the kiss for air. "Annabeth?" It came out as a question and he was acting really nervous now.

"Yeah," I replied, still lost in his beautiful eyes.

"I have one more gift for you."

"Seriously, Percy? You've already given me enough! You got me out of school, drove me away in a LIMO, which had to have cost a fortune! Fed me a wonderful breakfast and brought me to this lovely pond. I don't want anything else; I am perfectly content with just you."

He smiled, "Well too bad, 'cause I got you something anyway,"

He stood up gently and pulled me up with him. Then he said, "Annabeth, I've had feelings for you for a really long time and I know now that you feel the same way and I ... I-I love you..." He let his babble fade.

I was shocked. I mean I loved him too, but I didn't expect him to feel the same way! I think I almost fainted, because the next thing I knew Percy was holding me, laughing.

"Haha, very funny. You know I'm not good at this kinda stuff! But for what it's worth, I love you, too, Percy, with all my heart."

He dug into his pocket for something. When he found it, he grinned and pulled out a small velvet box. I looked from it to him, then back again, with a look of confusion. I hate being confused.

He opened the small box, inside was a beautiful ring with two stones on it and the words engraved in cursive "My Wise Girl" I blinked. The two stones were amazing; one was what looked like an emerald, sea green. The other was a grey pearl. Perfectly matching my eyes.

"It's... Beautiful," I gasped.

"You like it?" Percy asked, "I want you to know that I promise to always stand and fight right alongside you," Percy finished, gently putting it on my right ring finger. I kissed him in reply.

We spent the rest of the day at the small pond, enjoying each other's company. It was dark out now and there were billions of stars in the sky. The last thing I remember thinking before I dozed off in Percy's arms was: best Valentine's Day ever.

~~~~3~~~~3~~~~

Hope you enjoyed! See ya! :D


End file.
